Grove of Asha'la
The Grove of Asha'la is a six-boss dungeon located in southern Pacemia. Asha'la, one of the seven Mythical Beasts, took to here to sleep, and guarded it fiercely for generations. The druids inside however seek to twist and rout the life within and awaken Asha'la as an evil spirit. Its avatar must be stopped before this happens. History During the early years of Asha'la's existence, various forms of plant life bloomed, trees began to surface, and many forms of terrestrial life began to thrive, all under his gaze. The grove was rumored to be where some of the first druids have originated, though various scholars dispute this. During this time, Asha'la fought a powerful Orc warlord named Axiom the Murderous, who later took a piece of Asha'la's shell as a trophy for his shield. While Asha'la was wounded, Axiom's forces, though small at the time, were outnumbered. He swore revenge, but never took it up. Later on, the druids, forming together as the Starfall Saviors, took to Asha'la's healing. After many years, they restored the integrity of the grove. Their malicious counterparts, the Flamescorned, were their opponents for years, and did not resurface until present times. Several members of the Flamescorned entered a pact with the Ghosts of Iron remnant, twisting the vale. While the Ghosts care not for the twisting of Asha'la's spirit, they are more than willing to explore the secrets that dwell within and take what power they can, even if it means killing the Firescorned. Layout The entirety of the grove is a single floor, concealed by trees, wildlife, and sparks of fire. It follows a linear route which at times, is covered by malicious vines. Utilizing sacred flames or calling upon the faithful of Asha'la can provide the entranceway to the next area. There lingers a powerful flame in the area that corrodes to the touch. There are innocents who may request your assistance if you cannot keep them out of the fires. Once the Avatar is defeated, the conduits can be aligned in a certain way to access the Guardian Sanctum, unearthing more about the Mythical Beasts. Bosses Bosses *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Thrax Vineripper *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Durmaggan *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Scorned Belcher *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Deathprowl *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Firescorned Haphast *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Avatar of Asha'la Denizens *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Firescorned Druid *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Grove Burner *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Grove Twister *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Molten Tornado *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Flameclaw Ripper *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Ghosts Pathfinder *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Ghosts Multistriker *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Firespine Lasher *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Grove Devourer *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Corrupted Asha'lan Turtle *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Firescorned Elite Achievements *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Grove of Asha'la]: Complete the Grove of Asha'la. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Master: Grove of Asha'la]: Complete the Grove of Asha'la on Master difficulty. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Legend: Grove of Asha'la]: Complete the Grove of Asha'la on Legend difficulty. **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Six Seconds of Fame]: Let the Pacemian druids know of your plight, then defeat Thrax Vineripper on Legend difficulty. **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [How Durable?]: Get the strong, burly rock to its breaking point, but don't break it, then defeat Durmaggan on Legend difficulty. **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Mind Your Manners]: Extinguish six volatile flames, then defeat the Scorned Belcher on Legend difficulty. **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [You Are Already Dead]: Defeat Deathprowl on Legend difficulty after every member of the fight has avoided being targets of deadly prowl sequences. **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Hell Hath No Fury...] Defeat Haphast on Legend difficulty after a specific Ghost becomes scorned by fire. **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Shell Shocked]: Defeat the Avatar of Asha'la while all the conduits in the rooms are vibrant on Legend difficulty. ***http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [A Myth of Legend]: Unearth more of the Mythical Beasts within the grove. Category:Dungeons